the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden Namikaze
'Approval:' 6/29/14 14 feats (1 banked) bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' He has spikey hair, with light-blue eyes. Raiden wears a long white cloak and black pants.He uses his Konoha headband in head and he has his Amegakure headband attached to his right arm.He usually doesn't carry many things with him.Most of the times he can be seen using a scroll and writing utensils. Raiden is very friendly and kind.He is always looking for peace and he hill always help innocent people.He likes to make jokes and to have a good laugh,but he can be very serious when it's the right time. Raiden's chakra is yellows,coming from his father (a Namikaze) and he possesses two Kekkei Genkai:Sharingan and Blaze Release,coming from his mother (an Uchiha). Ninja Path:"To protect the innocent,to bring peace all over the world" 'Stats' (Total:112) ' '''Strength: 10 (+2 w/Sharingan) ' 'Speed: 18 (+2 w/Sharingan) ' 'Chakra Levels: 18 ' 'Chakra Control: 22 ' 'Endurance:12 ' '''CP:130 Banked:0 Supercharge:30 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1:Sharingan * The Sharingan is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. It first manifested in Indra, the earliest ancestor of the Uchiha clan, and later became regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu, along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan.The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye", because of the many abilities it grants the user.Tobirama Senju defines it as the "eye that reflects the heart". Genin 2:Yellow Lightning Release * Lightning Release is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike.Raiden's chakra,coming from the Namikaze clan,gives his chakra a yellow color. Chunin:Genjutsu * Genjutsu are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals.However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Jonin:Mangekyou Sharingan(Secret Technique) * The Mangekyō Sharingan,noted to be the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction",is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha.The Mangekyō Sharingan is awakened through the trauma experienced from the death of a person very close to the Sharingan user. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process.To obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must feel the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it. Abilities Feats earned so far:14 Banked feats:1 'Sharingan' * Sharingan: Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. (10-40 CP, depending on technique copied.) * Sharingan: Attack prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. (5 CP/round. Does not stack CP cost with other sharingan feats) * Sharingan: Genjutsu - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to player's genjutsu feats) Passive skill, 0 CP on its own but costs of genjutsu will be deducted from player's CP. ** Demonic Illusion:Shattered Memories '- This jutsu affects the opponents senses,making them remember unpleasant memories of their past. It adjusts their depth perception, dulls the enemies hearing and causes severe nausea, sweating and diziness. This assault on the sense weakens their ability to fight as their co-ordiantion and awareness are severely impaired. (-5 to Str and End)(20 CP). 'Yellow Lightning Release *'Namikaze Flash' - The user gathers lightning chakra in his hand and then releases a flash of lightning towards his opponent. The attack is quick and is intended to wound and slow down the opponent.(10 CP) * Chidori Nagashi '-By releasing the Chidori in every direction (20ft), an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defence. The body of the person touched by the Chidori will misinterpret the lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves", making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. This attack can also be channelled through the ground to increase the range of the attack, but the area of the attack is narrowed more into a cone(40ft) or can be channelled through chains or thread. '(20CP) ''' * '''Namikaze Cloak:The user wraps their body in a lighter layer of yellow lightning chakra than the one that was used by the Namikaze clan. The sped up neural synapses allow faster reactions and pushes the user's physical prowess, besides the coat of lightning chakra also increasing the user's defences.(20CP upkeep and +5 END/+5 SPD) *'Kirin' - The user can force a yellow lightning to come together in the sky, creating storm clouds. From this they then call forth a devastating yellow lighting blast shaped like a dragon. It reaches the ground at incredible speeds and packs enough punch to obliterate a small mountain. If storm clouds are already formed, cost goes down from 40 cp to 20. Storm clouds can be formed if enough fire has been used. (40 CP power/20CP cost if storm clouds are formed) 'Mangekyo Sharingan' * Mangekyou Sharingan: Amaterasu - Inextinguishable black flames that can consume everything. Flames burn slowly and damage is done over time rather than all at once, so items/clothing that have been hit could be removed.(40 CP) * Amaterasu: Cloak of Flames - The user manipulates Amaterasu with such control that they coat their entire body in a cloak of black flames. It burns so hot it burns the very moisture out of the air.However, it is not as strong as raw Amaterasu due to that fact the user has to shape it. (20 cp to activate /10 maintain). If overcharged, the cloak becomes a tornado of flames around the user and burns with the full power of Amaterasu (40 CP activate / 20 CP maintain). Basic cloak can be given to others, overcharged cannot. Only one cloak active at a time. Must use pre-existing Amaterasu to create the cloak. Misc. * Stat Feat * Stat Feat * Stat Feat Equipment *Drawing scroll and pencil *Kunai set needed to perform the Hiraishin Jutsu (not learned),it was a gift from his mother and belonged to his father. *A map,was given by Kurai Uchiha. *Small purse where he stores his Ryo *Konoha Headband *Amegakure Headband,usually attached on Raiden's right arm *Shuriken Launcher acquired on mish Kid Raiden.jpg|Raiden as a kid in Ame|linktext=Raiden as a kid in Ame Konoha_Gakure__lineart_by_friend4ever802.jpg|Drawing,Raiden made of Konoha (incomplete)|linktext=Drawing,Raiden made of Konoha (incomplete) kirin.jpg Raidenz MS.png *(3) 4 chakra pills yo (4) Barrier Tags (Set of 4 to one barrier) (4)Explosive Tag Explosive tag (recipient’s choice) – 1 time use, does 10 CP of damage Ryo ' * Ryo earned:42500 * Ryo left: 42500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 92' *'Left: 4' *'Used: 88' *'Cap:3' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' S-Rank: A-Rank: http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Eiji%27s_Kage_Mission_1(3QP/1500) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Capturing_the_Spy (2QP taken/1500) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Kraken_Cave (1500/3QP) B-Rank http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Hunters (2QP) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/28vfxb/bandits/ (3QP/1500) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Snowy_Thieves(4QP) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/TRIPLE_BAKA (3QP) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lost_Girl (3QP/1500 Ryo *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Assassination (3QP/1000 Ryo) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Sake_and_Drunk_Goats (4QP/2000 Ryo) *Another Castle (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (30/03/2014) *Playing With Reisuke (3 QP/ 1500) (01/04/2014) *Kidnapped_Cutie (3 QP/ 1500) (04/05/2014) *Tournament Torture(4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (29/04/2014) (Chunnin RU) *Monsters from other lands (4QP) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Merchant_Escort (4QP/2000) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Lab_Rats (3QP/1500) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Snakey_Missing-Nin (3QP/1500) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Style_Eco_Terror (4QP/2000/Shuriken Launcher) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Hyuga_Beats_Uchiha (Jonin RU -0 stuff rewarded) C-Rank: * http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Infiltrate_the_Castle!(3QP/1500) *Local Banditry (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (27/03/2014) *April Fools Carnival (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (01/04/2014) *The Lost Treasure (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (04/05/2014) *Space Rock(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (05/05/2014) D-Rank: ' *Cleaning Konohagakure River (19/03/2014) (1 QP/ 500 Ryo) '''Raids: ' 'Other: ' * At the Training Grounds (19/03/2014) (1 QP/500 Ryo) *Bit of Training (25/03/2014) (1QP/500 Ryo) *Training Time (Spar with Mitsu)(1QP/500 Ryo) *Travelin (Getting to Know Kurai) (1QP/500 Ryo) *A Trip To The Land of Hotwater (1QP/500 Ryo) *Training i Guess(1QP/500) * http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/28vv1h/something_different_anyone/ '''C.Dev *The Curse of Hatred Part I (1QP/500 Ryo) *http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/278p6j/when_rain_starts_to_fall/ (1QP/500 RYo) *http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/27bo2o/the_curse_of_hatred_ii/ (Unlocking MS 1Qp) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/28yz62/whispers_in_the_dark_srank_arc/ (1QP/500) Relationships *'Zumoni Tezuka: '''Raiden's Sensei.He has an huge respect for him due to his intelligence and considers him one of his best friends. *'Kurai Uchiha : An Uchiha like Raiden.He is one of the few Raiden trusts to tell about his past and looks to him as a role model.Althought he is 1000x stronger than Raiden,Raiden would give his life to protect him. *Kokatsu Gami:Raiden doesn't know him very welll.He thinks he is a friendly and all-around guy,but Raiden doesn't trust him,thinking he hides something. * '''Mitsugaki Hashiroki :Zet...Mitsu is a really strong opponent Raiden loves to spar.He considers him friendly- and a good plant...errr..person. * Category:Character